


SUCCulents

by catsonvenus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower shop au, sirius and remus finally meet after being best friends on the internet for around 3 years, leads to more thn just friendship, ft. plant nerd! Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUCCulents

Sirius Black was nervous. He was meeting his best friend, Remus, for the first time in person. They’d been best friends since they were 15 and had met via the internet, and now that he was 18, and Remus 19, they’d decided they could finally meet up. Sirius has spent years dreaming of this moment, finally meeting the cute guy who helped him get through so much in his life. He’d worked toward this moment for ages, and he was anxious something would go wrong. 

He knew Remus’ address, even his new apartment location, because they had a habit of sending each other packages and letters. 

On his way there, he passed a flower shop. He realized that it would be a good idea to buy flowers, or some kind of plant as Remus seemed to enjoy those, in an attempt to lighten the mood and even make it a bit flirtatious. The flower shop was a pastel green building with plants on the windowsill and vines crawling up the outside of the walls, over which “Stop and Smell the Roses” was spelled out in large, light pink letters. 

He strolled in and started looking around, greeted by the earthy smell and aesthetically calm environment of the shop. He decided he liked it here, and it helped him relax a bit.   
Considering the fact that he didn’t know much about plants, he decided to call Remus and subtly ask him about his plant choices. He also decided now would be a good time to announce that he’s in Remus’ city, as he didn’t want to show up at his door out of the blue, no matter how much he wanted to surprise him. He dialed Remus’ number, and further back into the store he heard the cashier’s phone ring faintly. Sirius grew a bit suspicious, but moved near the register out of curiosity. He saw a figure that closely resembled his Remus, which shuffled into the back room. 

His call was answered with a “Hey nerd.” Which he heard faintly from the back room. 

Sirius grinned. “First and foremost, you’re the nerd. Second of all, do you happen to work in a flower shop?” 

“How could you possibly find out that information?” Remus said, a mixture of astonishment and confusion evident in his voice. 

“Come out of the break room you heckin’ plant nerd.” Sirius replied smugly. 

Remus hung up in response and rushed out to the cash register, greeted by the arrogantly grinning, hot, Sirius Black. 

“Sirius Orion Black! At least give me some fucking warning before you stalk me!” Remus exclaimed, but amusement etched into his face. 

“Great to see you too. And I didn’t stalk you, I was on my way to your apartment and I stopped by this flower shop and discovered you were a bigger nerd than I thought, if that’s possible.”

“I’m going to ignore the rudeness and instead question why you, of all people, the famous too cool for school Sirius Black, is doing in a nerdy flower shop.” Remus sassed.

“I was most definitely not here to get some flowers for you.” Sirius winked. 

“And you call me the nerd.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“So what kind of plant do you want? Do want like one of those succulent things? Hah, SUCCulent, Or maybe like some flowers? Or like a cactus or something?” Sirius asked, gesturing around. 

“Padfoot you doof, I work in a flower shop I have an employee’s discount. You don’t have to spend your money on me.” 

“Lord knows I have too much than I know what to do with. Let me be your plant sugar daddy.” 

“Sirius no I swear- “ 

“The customer is always right!” Sirius offered a cheeky grin. 

“Siriiiiiuuuuuus.” Remus whined. 

“Pick a plant or I’ll buy you seven of my choosing, varying in types.” Sirius said firmly. 

“And what if I refuse to accept or let you buy plants?” Remus replied, huffing. 

“Then I’d like to speak to your manager.” Sirius said in a nasally voice, imitating a suburban white soccer mom who is impatient and has the signature “may I speak to the manager” haircut. 

“Ok fine fuck, that one looks cool.” Remus said, pointing to the cheapest plant he could find. It was a small potted Lily, and it was wilted. 

“I see right through you Remmy. Looks like I’m buying you seven plants!” Sirius said in a cheery voice. 

“Fucking fine you win, that one’s my favorite set.” Remus said, pointing to a small, compact set of little succulents in jars. There were four, and came with labels that you can write messages on.

“Perfect! Thank you for your cooperation Rem!” Sirius said, taking the set off the shelf and bringing it over to the counter. 

Remus grouched while scanning and receiving cash for the item, glaring at Sirius as the receipt printed out. 

“When does your shift end?” Sirius questioned. 

“In two hours. I’ll clock out early today though, in celebration of the World’s Biggest Asshole coming to visit me.” 

“World’s Biggest Asshole in which sense? Because I fear you’re not right about the literal sense, as I prefer to top if you know what I mean.” Sirius replied. 

Sighing, Remus took off his apron and scribbled a note. 

“We’re going out for ice cream, and I’m paying this time.” Remus replied, choosing to ignore the signature Sirius Black sex joke. 

“Wow bossy Moony. Didn’t know you were that kinky.” 

“Why am I friends with you.” Remus giggled, and strode out of the shop, beckoning Sirius to do the same. 

“Because I’m a hot top with a great sense of humor.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Remus teased. “But first, how ‘bout that ice cream?”


End file.
